No More Parfurm
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho mempunyai 2 kekasih dan agar tidak ketahuan, Yunho memberikan parfurm yang sama pada kekasih" nya. YunJae / YAOI / DLDR / RnR please.


Title : No More Parfum...

Author : Jung Youngra / Echa.

Cast : DBSK Member & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, gaje (?) , Boring (?).

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : One Shoot.

**WARNING : BOY X BOY, Dont Like Dont Read.**

**Check It...**

Dua orang namja tampan sedang berjalan berdampingan menapaki lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi. Salah satu namja ini menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus namja satunya.

" Kau yakin ? " Tanyanya menghentikan langkah sang namja tampan yang satunya, segera ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah teman nya yang tertinggal sedikit dari nya.

" Tentang apa ? " Tanyanya santai dan menatap namja tampan tinggi bersuara husky itu.

" Soal yang kau ceritakan tadi ? " Jawabnya dan menatap tajam temannya, bahkan mungkin sahabatnya itu. Dia terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin sedikit konyol buatnya dipertanyakan untuknya.

" Yaaa park yoochun, jadi kau diam dari tadi hanya memikirkan hal itu ? " Tanya nya dan tertawa renyah sembari menghampiri yoochun temannya yang diam ditempatnya tadi.

" Tentu ini akan menjadi pikiran ku yunho... " Sahutnya tegas dan menatap yunho yang kini merangkul pundaknya akrab.

" Kenapa kau memikirkannya berlebihan begitu ? Astaga... " Ucap yunho dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak yoochun.

" Kau kan sudah... "

" Hanya jangan pikirkan tentangku chun, aku bisa mengurusnya... Lagi pula ini kan hanya rencanaku saja... " Potong cepat yunho pada kekhawatirannya yang menurut yunho konyol.

" Tapi tetap saja kau akan melakukan hal yang tak benar yunho, sebagai seorang sahabat aku perlu mengingatkanmu... " Tandas yoochun dan kontan membuat yunho tertawa. Yoochun mendengus, dia begitu hapal sahabatnya ini, yunho akan selalu begitu jika dia tak sepemikiran dengannya.

" Yaaa, yaaa aku masih muda, kau masih muda jangan cuma terfokus pada satu titik saja yoochun, kita harus menikmati masa muda kita... Atau kau ingin aku mencarikan seseorang untukmu ? "

" Kau keterlaluan yun... " Ketus yoochun dan berjalan mendahului temannya itu.

" Chun-ah, jangan marah... Kau tak pernah melihat noona jadi kau tak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya diriku ketika hanyut kedalam pesonanya yang membuat diriku menggila seketika... " Yunho setengah teriak dan sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak marah yun, itu kisahmu, aku tak ingin merasakan hal gila sepertimu, noona ? Kau menyebutnya noona ? " Tanya yoochun dan mengangkat sebelah keningnya, ketika mendengar kata ' noona ' yang diucapkan yunho.

" Yeeah, kenapa ? " Tanya yunho dan tersenyum menawan.

" Sejak kapan ? Kalian sudah saling kenal ? " Rentet yoochun dan menatap menuntut pada yunho.

" Belum chun, tapi nanti sore aku pasti akan mengenalnya... " Sahut yunho dan sukses membuat yoochun memutar bola matanya.

" Ku pikir dia seumuran kita... " Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

" Bahkan aku sendiri belum tau kita seumuran dengannya atau tidak, yang ku tau dia bekerja disana... " Sahut yunho dan menatap yoochun.

" Aku tidak akan membuatmu sulit dan berbohong karna ku chun... Aku tak akan berubah dengannya tenanglah... " Ucap yunho, yoochun memandang langsung kearah namja tampan ini.

" Aku tau, itu yang kau khawatirkan dari tadi... " Timpal yunho.

" Kau tau aku guys, aku memang tak suka diikuti orang hanya dengan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatku tak nyaman, selain itu aku juga tak suka dengan hal semacam itu, sorry yun bukan maksudku untuk... "

" Yeah, aku tau chun... Tapi kau sudah sangat tau denganku... " Yunho memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya pada sahabatnya ini.

" Yeah, I know... Maka dari itu jangan libatkan aku dan nikmatilah main-mainmu ! " Yoochun terkekeh ringan dan melihat kearah ferary merahnya yang bertengger rapi diparkiran sekolah elit ternama ini.

" Apa kau menunggu nya atau langsung pulang ? " Tanya yoochun menatap yunho yang kini mengotak-atik ponsel nya.

" Pulang dan menemui noona ku ! " Sahut yunho cuek dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

" Terserahlah... " Sahut yoochun entah kenapa dia begitu iritasi dengan ' noona ' yang disebut yunho itu.

**.**

**.**

" Noona... Aku menyukaimu... " Ucap suara bass memecah hening seluruh cafe Mirotic sore ini. Seseorang yang tadi memegang nampan dan menyajikannya segelas juice menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar dan dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka namun terlihat sangat sensual.

" A..apa yang kau bilang tadi ? " Tanya orang ini dengan suara bergetar gugupnya.

_" I Love You, be my girl..._ " Ucap yunho lagi dan dengan suara yang cukup nyaring sehingga bisa terdengar hampir seluruh cafe. Dikerjabkannya mata nya sesaat ketika mendengar ungkapan cinta dadakan dari yunho. Orang-orang menatap kearah mereka, seakan menyaksikan sebuah film yang benar-benar dapat membuat tegang seseorang dan membuat jantung mereka berdegup-degup.

" Kau gila ? " Tanya pelannya dan terkekeh pelan sembari membuang mukanya kearah lain.

" Ani, aku serius noona... " Sahut yunho dan menatap tajam orang yang kini didepannya, dapat dilihatnya rona merah yang muncul dan menghiasi pipi putih ' noona ' didepannya ini.

" Tapi... "

" Please... Aku akan menunggumu pulang dari kerja... " Potong cepat yunho, dan mendapat reaksi shock lagi dari orang didepannya ini. Pipinya yang putih semakin memerah dan hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya semakin lebih cantik, terlebih lagi dimata yunho yang merasakan jantungnya semakin berdegub-degub kencang saat menatap indahnya kecantikan orang didepannya ini.

Dihelanya napasnya dan dipandangnya sekitarnya yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan tentang apa yang dilihat mereka.

" Baiklah, 15 menit lagi tunggulah didepan cafe, dan jangan berulah yang tidak-tidak atau memalukan seperti tadi... " Ucapnya dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang kian menjadi-jadi ketika mata musang itu seakan menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya yang sangat intens. Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mengengguk pasti.

" Baiklah noona... " Sahutnya mantap dan menyeruput juice yang tadi dibawakan pelayan cafe yang membuat hatinya berdebar hebat ini.

_After 15 Minutes..._

Yunho memainkan ujung sepatunya dan sekali-kali melihat pintu keluar cafe ini. 5 menit yang lalu dia keluar dari cafe dan siap menunggu ' noona ' sang pujaan hatinya itu. Dengan perasaan gelisah yang menjadi-jadi juga dengan degupan yang tak bisa ditenangkannya ini, terlebih lagi rasa gugup yang entah datang dari mana dan menyergap hebat namja tampan ini. Yunho sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya yang sekarang, dia tak pernah merasakan betapa hebatnya dadanya bergetar atau pun jantungnya berdegup sedemikian rupa dan juga rasa gugup yang sangat sulit diatasinya. Ini kali pertama nya yang dirasakan yunho, dia kerap sekali menjalin cinta dengan gadis manapun, yang lebih muda, tua ataupun seumuran dengannya. Tapi kali ini begitu sangat berbeda, dia seakan-akan benar terhanyut dengan pesona yang dimunculkan ' noona ' cafe ini, semenjak dia pertama kali melihatnya seminggu yang lalu.

Yunho menghembus napasnya beratnya. Sudah 10 menit dari apa yang dibilang ' noona ' nya tadi. Tapi ' noona ' itu belum juga keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Ditatapnya kedalam cafe yang kini semakin ramai akan pengunjung. Ada rasa sakit dan kecewa menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya yang tadi menggebu-gebu tak sabar. Di edarkannya pandangan keseluruh cafe yang dapat dijangkaunya dari penglihatannya yang berada diluar cafe. Namun sesaat kemudian mata musang itu mengisyaratkan kekecewaan yang dalam.

" Apa dia tak akan keluar ? Dia berbohong menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di... "

" Annyeong... " Sapa suara pelan dan sedikit bergetar dari arah belakang tubuh yunho, dan sukses membuat yunho terlonjak kaget. Yunho membalik badannya dengan cepat, dan sepersekian menit kemudian mata sipit musangnya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit membuka. Yunho segera mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya, dan menarik kata-kata yang sesaat lalu diucapkannya.

" Mian membuatmu menunggu... " ucapnya lagi dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang dilanda malu.

" Ku pikir kau tak akan keluar atau pun... "

" Mianhae, aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu tadi... " Potong cepatnya menghentikan kalimat yunho, dua sudut bibir namja tampan ini terangkat naik keatas dan mengukir senyumnya yang penuh arti. Perasaan kecewanya tadi kini hilang dan diganti dengan deguban-deguban hebat yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

" Hmm gwenchana... Jadi ? " Tanya yunho langsung pada pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab ketika didalam cafe tadi.

" Bisakah kita membicarakannya ditempat lain ? Aku sedikit risih bila disini... " Ditatapnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit malu mata musangnya yang selalu menatapnya takjub ini.

" Tentu " sahut yunho dengan senang hati dan tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

" Kenapa kau memanggilku noona ? " Tanyanya ketika yunho menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya. Yunho tersenyum manis ketika jemari lentiknya perlahan mengambil minuman yang diberikannya.

" Gomawo... " Ucapnya pelan dan membuka minumannya. Yunho duduk disampingnya, disebuah tepi jalan kota yang cukup indah permandangannya.

" Mianhae, harusnya aku membawamu kesebuah restoran atau setidaknya cafe... " Ucap yunho penuh sesal, yaa seharusnya dia membawa ' noona ' nya ini ketempat yang lebih romantis ataupun elit dari pada duduk dikursi tepi jalan. Ingin sekali yunho merutuki nasibnya ini, karna mobilnya yang benar-benar tak bersahabat kali ini.

" Gwenchana, itu tidak perlu... " Ucap suara lembutnya yang bagaikan nyanyian indah ditelinga yunho.

" Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan tadi... " Yunho tersenyum malu, mengingat kejadian yang cukup memalukan buatnya itu. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia mengalami hal seperti ini ketika sedang berkencan ataupun pergi sebelumnya.

" Aah yee, gwenchana... " Sahutnya lagi dan tersenyum lembut.

" Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan insiden tadi... " Ucap yunho jujur dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sebenarnya dia terlalu malu dengan itu, bayangkan dia sedang bersama orang disukainya dan tiba-tiba mobilnya mogok sehingga mereka harus berakhir ditepi jalan ini.

" Bagaimana dengan mobilmu ? " Yunho tertawa pelan, kemudian menatap mata besar indah ' noona ' nya.

" Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengatasinya... " Jawab yunho dan berusaha kembali mengatasi rasa gugupnya yang mulai melanda lebih dari sebelumnya, belum lagi rasa malu yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa tak mempunyai muka dihadapan orang yang lebih dari disukainya ini mungkin.

" Hmm jadi kenapa kau memanggilku noona ? " Tanyanya lagi pada pertanyaannya yang tadi belum terjawab oleh yunho. Yunho terkekeh ringan dan memandangnya yang berada disebelahnya.

" Ku rasa kau lebih tua dari ku, jadi wajar jika aku memanggilmu noona bukan ? " Kali ini ' noona ' yang terkekeh dan menutupi bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Membuat yunho harus menautkan keningnya bingung.

" Kenapa ? " Tanya yunho, dia menghentikan kekehannya dan menunduk.

" Mianhae... " Ucapnya penuh sesal.

" Hmm tapi bukan kah seharusnya kau memanggilku hyung ? " Timpalnya lagi dan membuat yunho tehenyak dan terlonjak kaget.

" Hy...hyung ? " Gumamnya pelan dan menatapnya dengan intens. Diperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah, penampilannya memang tak mencerminkan dia seorang namja, rambutnya tidak panjang, dia memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans, tapi wajahnya yang cantik cukup menipu seorang yunho. Sehingga dia mengira orang ini adalah yeoja dengan sikap kelelakiannya atau bisa dibilang tomboy tapi sangat memikat dan penuh pesona dengan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya.

" Mi...mianhae... " Ucap yunho dan nampak terlihat malu, dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang dengan percaya dirinya memanggil namja cantik ini dengan noona, harusnya dia menanyakan namanya setidaknya begitu akan lebih memungkinkah untuk tak mempermalukannya lebih gini.

" Gwenchana, kau bukan yang pertama memanggilku begitu... " Sahutnya dan tersipu malu.

" Aku benar-benar tak mengira akan itu... " Yunho tersenyum kaku dan memandang wajah cantik namja ini.

" Lalu siapa nama mu ? Aku benar-benar tak nyaman jika memanggilmu hyung... " Tanya yunho dan menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal.

" Jaejoong... Namaku Kim Jaejoong... " Jawabnya dan balas menatap yunho dengan rona pipi merahnya yang semakin memerah.

" Jaejoongie... " Panggil yunho dan tersenyum malu.

" Dan kau ? " Tanya jaejoong balik, dan masih menatap yunho dengan perasaannya yang cukup gugup.

" Jung Yunho... " Jawab yunho dan sedikit menunduk, entah kenapa sekarang dia menjadi sedikit canggung. Mungkin karna perasaan malunya yang datang bertubi-tubi hari ini.

Yunho kembali diam, berbeda dengan yunho yang beberapa saat tadi. Sama halnya dengan jaejoong, dia juga diam dengan sekali-kali meneguk minumnya.

" Jadi... ? " Tanya jaejoong akhirnya membuka percakapan mereka, diantara langit senja yang mulai memudar. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir malam, dan cukup lama mereka disini dan berdiam dengan pikiran-pikiran masing-masing.

" Maksudnya ? " Tanya yunho sedikit bingung. Jaejoong sedikit menghela napasnya.

" Tentang kata-katamu tadi dicafe ? Apa kau masih sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu itu ? Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tau kan, aku seorang namja sama sepertimu, jika kau masih serius dengan ucapanmu itu, maka aku akan menjawabnya sekarang... " Jelas jaejoong dan sedikit melirik kearah yunho yang sedikit membuka mulutnya dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Jaejoong jadi menyesal mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi setelah melihat ekspresi yunho sekarang. Dia ingin memukul kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya yang sedikit terbilang tak tau malu ataupun agresif dengan menayakan hal itu. Apa lagi dia terlihat seorang namja yang menyedihkan. Tentu saja semua terlihat konyol sekarang, yunho hanya salah paham padanya yang dikira adalah seorang yeoja. Lalu kenapa mungkin dia menanyakan hal yang tadi ? Jujur memang diakui namja cantik ini, dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan degupan-degupan yang muncul seketika pada saat namja tampan disampingnya ini menyatakan cintanya dicafe tadi, dan sepanjang sisa jam kerjanya dia tak bisa menghentikan degupan yang tiba-tiba muncul didadanya dan membuatnya meluap-luap karna itu.

" Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal bodoh itu... " Ucap jaejoong lagi dan tersenyum kecut, ada rasa kecewa yang teramat merasuki hatinya kini dan membuat airmatanya ingin jatuh menetes namun sebisanya ditahannya, tak seharusnya juga dia merasa terlalu senang dengan ungkapan-ungkapan yunho tadi. Harusnya dia tak boleh terlena dengan ungkapan hangat dan penuh keberanian dari namja tampan ini. Yaa namja tampan yang selalu dilihatnya selama 1 minggu belakang ini yang tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi cafe dimana dia berada.

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Jaejoong menunduk dengan segala rasa kecewanya dan tentu saja dengan perasaan yang ingin memaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah dan entah kenapa menjatuhkan hatinya dengan cepat. Sedangkan yunho jaringan dan sistem otaknya sedang bekerja sekarang. Dan degupan didadanya tak pernah padam meski kini dia tau jelas kalau ' noona ' cafe yang membuatnya hanyut dalam pesona itu adalah seorang namja cantik.

" Aku masih tetap pada kata-kata ku tadi, sekarang hanya giliranmu untuk menjawabnya jaejoongie... " Ucap yunho memecah hening diantara mereka. Jaejoong langsung menatap yunho dengan mata besarnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan gender ataupun status mu, meski kau sudah mempunyai anak, beristri, bersuami ataupun apa, aku serius dengan ucapan ku tadi, aku menyukaimu... Sangat ! " Tegas yunho dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata besar indah milik jaejoong. Jika seorang park yoochun berada disini, yunho berani bertaruh namja itu pasti akan memuntahkan apa yang ada didalam perutnya jika dia mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya ini. Benar, bukankah sahabatnya itu hanya tau kalau yunho hanya bermain-main dan yunho memang suka bermain-main dengan yeoja yang menarik hatinya. Namun untuk jaejoong itu sebuah pengecualian besar baginya, memang benar dia mengatakan seperti apa yang dikatakannya selepas pulang sekolah tadi pada yoochun, namun siapa yang tau hatinya tak bisa ditebak ataupun diraba seberapa inginnya dia memiliki namja cantik kim jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit membesarkan matanya, perasaannya yang tadi kini perlahan membaik dan tak dipungkiri olehnya dia senang dengan ucapan yunho tadi.

" Hmm baiklah, mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi jujur aku juga menyukaimu... " Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, rona merah pipinya kini semakin memerah. Yunho terdiam sesaat, namun secepat itupun senyum cerah mengembang menghiasi bibir penuhnya.

" _Your mine now ?_ " Tanya yunho pada jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Yunho terkekeh dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh jaejoong yang disampingnya kedalam pelukannya.

" Kau _cute_, Jaejoongie... " Bisik pelan Yunho dan mencium pipi merah Jaejoong sekilas, jaejoong hanya diam, merasakan deguban yang semakin indah didadanya, juga merasakan getaran degupan dada yunho yang seakan bersahut-sahutan dengan degupan jantungnya.

Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Dia benar-benar jatuh pada seorang jung yunho tepat saat namja ini mengucapkan cintanya dicafe, memang awalnya dia suka memperhatikan namja ini, tapi tak pernah ada sebelumnya deguban yang menjadi-jadi seperti beberapa waktu lalu hingga sekarang, namja yang memeluknya erat ini menjadi kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**1 Week Latter...**

Deringan ponsel yang berada dikantong celana seragam sekolah elit yunho mengagetkan ketiga orang yang berada disekitarnya. Yunho tersenyum kepada ketiga pasang mata yang menatapnya intens.

" Umma ku... " Ucap yunho menjelaskan pada tiap tatapan yang ditujukan untuknya, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari tiga orang ini.

" Sangat jarang sekali umma nya menelponnya... " Gumam yeoja cantik yang tadi berada disebelah yunho.

" Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting nana... " Sahut yeoja cantik didepannya dan menatap namja tampan yang terkekeh ringan.

" Wae yoochun ? " Tanya nana dan menatap yoochun intens, seakan dia menghakimi namja ini atas kekehannya yang menurut yeoja ini aneh.

" Aniya... " Jawab singkat yoochun dan memperhatikan yunho yang sedang sangat asik berbicara lewat telpon selulernya itu.

" Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan chun ? " Tanya nana menyelidik, sepertinya insting liar yeoja ini berjalan dengan baik.

" Menyembunyikan apa ? Kau terlalu banyak berpikir hanya dengan panggilan telpon itu... " Jawab cuek yoochun dan terlihat malas.

" Bukan hanya itu, yunho juga sering memainkan ponselnya ketika kami bersama... Biasa nya dia tak pernah seperti itu... " Ucap nana dan sedikit merenung. Yoochun menatapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Memang nya apa yang kau pikirkan nana ? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar ? " Tanya yoochun lagi.

" Wajar ? Itu sangat tidak biasanya chun... " Sahut nana dan dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek terkejut. Yoochun mengangkat bahu nya tanda dia tidak tau, atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk membicarakan hal ini. Nana sedikit mendesah dan menatap yunho yang kini tengah menuju kearah mereka.

" Mianhae... " Ucap yunho santai dan mengambil tas nya yang berada ditempatnya duduknya.

" Kau mau kemana yun ? " Tanya nana sedikit terkejut dam memperhatikan yunho.

" Aku harus segera kembali... " Jawab yunho dan mengerling kearah yoochun yang tersenyum tipis.

" Kembali ? Secepat ini ? Kita baru... "

" Mianhae nana, seminggu lagi akan ada pesta ulang tahun changmin, dan umma memintaku untuk membantunya... " Potong cepat yunho dan menatap yoochun yang sudah siap menunggunya.

" Ooh arasseo... " Sahut nana sedikit kecewa dan menatap dua orang namja tampan ini.

" Okay ladies, sampai jumpa nanti... " Ucap yoochun dan tersenyum manis.

Dua orang yeoja ini berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya. Nana mendesah berat dan memandangi kepergian yunho.

.

.

" Mian boo aku terlambat... " Ucap yunho dan segera mengecup bibir cherry merah milik jaejoong.

" Hmm gwenchana yunnie... " Sahut jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

" Lain kali aku pasti tidak akan terlambat lagi... " Yunho memeluk erat jaejoong dan dibalas oleh namja cantik ini dengan malu-malu.

" Yunnie aku malu... " Bisik jaejoong pada akhirnya.

" Tapi aku tidak, dan aku sangat merindukan jaejoongieku... " Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tak peduli dengan tempat dimana mereka sekarang.

" Tapi aku sangat malu dipeluk oleh anak SMA seperti mu... " Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu bidang yunho dan menghirup wangi manly dari parfurm namja tampannya ini.

" Yunnie, kau mengganti parfurm mu ? " Tanya jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan wangi yang baru diindra penciumannya dan melekat pada kekasihnya ini.

" Aniyo... " Sahut yunho dan melepas pelukannya.

" Huh ? Jinja ? " Tanya jaejoong menyelidik. Yunho sedikit menciumi baju seragamnya, memang benar, parfurmnya terasa berbeda, kemudian dia sedikit membesarkan matanya.

" Aah mungkin ini parfurm yoochun, aku salah pakai parfurm mungkin... " Ucap cepat yunho dan tersenyum tipis.

" Ooh... "

" Hmm kajja, boo... " Yunho langsung menarik tangan jaejoong dan membawanya kemobil audy sport hitam nya.

_***** No More Parfurm *****_

Yoochun memperhatikan sebotol parfurm yang ada ditangannya, kemudian terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kau hebat yun... " Pujinya pada yunho yang tersenyum kecut atas pujian yang menusuk dari sahabatnya ini.

" Aku tak ingin dipergoki kedua kalinya chun... " Ucap yunho dan menatap yoochun seakan berharap dia mengerti.

" Kau bisa memilih diantara mereka yun... " Ucap yoochun dan menatap intens yunho yang terkekeh.

" Aku tau chun, tapi itu susah untuk sekarang... "

" Maksudmu ? Kau ingin mereka secara bersamaan ? "

" Tidak juga... "

" Lalu ? Apa maksudnya ? "

Yunho menghela napasnya, dia sendiri tidak tau alasan kenapa dia masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan nana. Yeah nana, yeoja itu adalah kekasih yunho sebelum jaejoong.

" Entahlah... Hanya saja aku sedikit sulit, kau tau kan nana sudah cukup dekat dengan orang tua ku... " Yoochun mengangguk santai.

" Dan itu artinya kau tak bisa memutuskan hubungan dengannya ? " Tanya yoochun lagi, yunho mengangkat bahunya.

" Putuskanlah salah satu dari mereka, kau harus memilih jaejoong atau nana, atau kedua-duanya akan hilang jika mereka tau nanti... " Ucap yoochun dan tertawa pelan.

" Kenapa kau tertawa chun ? " Tanya yunho sedikit bingung.

" Tidak, hanya saja aku baru memutuskan kahi... " Jawab yoochun dan menatap yunho yang membesarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

" Yaaa, yaaa... Kau tau kenapa aku melarangmu bermain-main dengan jaejoong waktu itu ? " Tanya yoochun dan dengan cepat yunho menggeleng.

" Karna aku takut, kau berada diposisi ku pada waktu itu, niat hanya bermain-main namun siapa menyangka kita yang merasa dipermainkan dan ditarik dalam permainannya... " Jelas yoochun dan tersenyum kecut. Yunho semakin shock dan mengerjabkan matanya seakan semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" Jadi maksudmu... "

" Yeah, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup menarik ku sekitar 1,5 bulan yang lalu, dan kau tau bagaimana rasanya diriku ketika hanyut kedalam pesonanya yang membuat diriku menggila seketika... ? " Tanya yoochun seakan mengulang kata-kata yunho pada saat pertama dulu. Yunho tertawa, tentu saja dia tau bagaimana perasaan itu.

" Lalu ? " Tanya yunho tertarik pada kisah sahabatnya yang tak diketahuinya ini.

" Yeah, sama seperti mu, aku bingung sedangkan perasaan ku semakin menggila setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya... Dan pada akhirnya aku memilih dia, karna sempat beberapa kali insiden yang sama denganmu didapatinya... "

" Mwo ? " Pekik yunho tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, dia pikir tadi yoochun sedikit mengejeknya dengan kata-kata pujiannya.

" Yaa, maka dari itu kau hebat yun, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memberikan parfurm yang sama pada mereka... " Kekeh yoochun dan menatap yunho yang masih terperangah tak percaya ini.

" Ku pikir kau benar-benar bijak pada waktu itu chun... " Sahut yunho dan mereka berdua kemudian tertawa lepas.

.

.

_On 7 PM in Rising Sun Pub_

Kerlap-kerlip lambu dan juga degupan bunyi musik yang menggema diseluruh Pub mengiringi pesta yang diadakan oleh Jung Changmin. Yeah, jung changmin, adik dari yunho yang kini genap berusia 17 tahun, untuk merayakan hal itu maka mereka mengadakan diPub ternama ini. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya yang ramai dia cukup risih berada didalam sini. Namun karna kekasihnya yang mengajaknya kesini, dan untuk lebih dekat dengan saudara dari yunho itu jaejoong pun berusaha menikmati gaya pesta mereka.

" Hyung, nugu ? " Tanya namja tinggi dengan wajah cute ini ketika yunho datang dan menggenggam erat jemari jaejoong.

" Kim Jaejoong, calon kakak ipar mu... " Jawab yunho dan mengecup kening jaejoong. Namja tinggi ini sedikit membuka mulutnya dan matanya sedikit membesar.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan... "

" Tenanglah changmin aku akan mengurusnya... " Potong cepat yunho sebelum dongsaengnya ini meneruskan kata-katanya tadi. Jaejoong sedikit bingung dan menatap bergantian dua kakak beradik ini.

" Aah yee... Annyeonghaseyo noona... " Sapa changmin dan tersenyum manis, jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

" Dia namja changmin-ah, namja cantik... " Jelas yunho sebelum dongsaengnya ini menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Changmin sedikit terkejut namun sesaat kemudian bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang sejenak dilanda shock.

" Aah hyung... Mianhae jaejoong hyung... " Ucap cepat changmin dan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Gwenchana changmin... Bangapta " sahut jaejoong sedikit gugup.

" Ne hyung, silahkan dinikmati, aku akan menyapa tamu-tamu ku dulu... " Ucap changmin dan meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong.

Yunho menarikkan stool untuk jaejoong duduk dan jaejoong tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kemudian duduk distool yang tadi. Yunho duduk disampingnya, meski mereka sudah 2 mingguan ini jadian namun tak pernah sebelumnya yunho dan jaejoong benar-benar berkencan. Yunho hanya menjemputnya pulang kerja dan berbincang sedikit memberi kecupan satu sama lain dan begitulah seterusnya yang terjadi.

" Jadi apa ini bisa dibilang first date kita ? " Tanya yunho pada jaejoong yang kini terlihat malu.

" Mungkin... " Sahutnya dan memberanikan menatap mata musang kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menatapnnya intens. Yunho tersenyum manis kemudian memanggil sang bartender dengan isyarat tangannya.

" 2 gelas wine! " Perintahnya pada sang bartender. Kemudian kembali menatap kekasih nya yang benar-benar cantik ini.

" Aku bersyukur karna mempunyai mu sebagai kekasih boo... " Ucap yunho, membuat namja cantik ini kembali tersipu malu dan nampak canggung.

" Aku juga yunnie, meski kita baru kenal dan langsung menjadi seperti ini, namun jujur aku senang... " Sahut jaejoong dan menatap yunho yang lebih muda 1 tahun dibawahnya.

" Aku pikir, kita tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk bersama, mulai besok aku ingin menciptakan moment-moment yang berarti buat kita... " Yunho tersenyum manis dan menyentuh lembut wajah jaejoong.

" Apa aku mengganggu ? " Tanya suara husky yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Yunho segera menoleh pada pemilik suara yang benar-benar dia hapal siapa.

" Yoochun... " Panggil yunho pada sahabatnya ini dan jaejoong langsung melihat pada namja tampan bernama yoochun yang hanya dia kenal lewat namanya saja.

" Siapa dia ? " Tanya langsung yoochun dan menatap jaejoong intens.

" _My lovely_, Kim Jaejoong... " Jawab yunho dan menunggu ekspresi yang aneh dari sahabatnya ini.

" Ooh jadi kau yang bernama jaejoong, senang bertemu denganmu jaejoong... " Ucap yoochun datar dan tak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutannya yang ditunggu yunho. Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti pada yunho, kemudian menatap kebelakang dan munculnya seorang namja imut yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Yunho membesarkan matanya ketika yoochun tanpa ragu-ragu merangkulnya mesra dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

" _He is my beloved dolphin_, Kim Junsu... " Ucap yoochun memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada yunho yang kini memutar bola matanya. Pantas saja yoochun tak terkejut dengan jaejoong, atau dia mengira seperti changmin kalau jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja. Yeah jaejoong memiliki wajah cantik tak heran jika banyak orang yang salah sangka. Tapi berbeda dengan junsu yang dapat dilihat kalau dia adalah seorang namja dengan wajah yang teramat imut.

" Chun... Apa kau... "

" Sudah ku bilangkan yun, kau tak jauh berbeda dari ku... Maka dari itu ku bilang, aku takut jika kita berada diposisi yang sama... " Potong cepat yoochun dan tertawa renyah. Yunho sedikit mendengus, sedangkan namja cantik dan imut ini terlihat bingung dengan apa yang diperbincangkan kekasih mereka.

" Aku... " Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dering ponselnya dan getarannya terasa dikantong celana jeans nya. Diliriknya sang penelponnya kemudian tersenyum simpul dan beranjak dari bar stool nya.

" Tunggu sebentar boo... " Ucap yunho dan tersenyum penuh arti pada jaejoong. Yoochun terkekeh dia tau pasti apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan temannya ini.

_" It's show time bro..._ " Bisik yunho ketika melalui yoochun yang kini tertawa renyah.

Yunho berjalan menuju area luar dan menatap kearah seorang yeoja yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

" Yunho-ah... " Panggil yeoja ini manja dan langsung memeluk yunho ketika namja ini berada didepannya.

" Kau terlambat nana ? " Tanya yunho santai dan perlahan melepas pelukan nana.

" Mianhae, aku harus sedikit berdandan... " Jawab nana dan mengecup pipi yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

" Kau memakai parfurm yang ku berikan ? " Tanya yunho dan diangguki nana cepat.

" Kajja yun... " Nana menarik lengan yunho untuk memasuki pub, namun yunho tetap diam dan terkekeh kecil.

" Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu... " Sahut yunho dan membuat nana terdiam dan menatapnya dalam.

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kecil dari saku celana nya, nampak seperti kartu ucapan dengan amplop yang berwarna merah.

" Untuk mu... " Ucap yunho dan memberikan kartu itu pada nana yang bingung namun juga sangat penasaran dengan hal yang terkesan sweet buatnya ini. Nana menatap yunho yang kini memberikan senyum simpulnya. Kemudian berlalu dari yeoja cantik ini memasuki pub terlebih dahulu.

Yoochun menatap yunho yang tengah kembali dan menyeringai kepadanya.

" _Bastard..._ " Ejek yoochun ketika yunho melewatinya yang masih setia berdiri disamping stool jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan yoochun tadi, tapi dia tak begitu ambil pusing dengan kata-kata itu. Mungkin itu hal biasa yang diucapkan anak SMA elit seperti mereka. Tak seperti dirinya dimasa SMA yang ditinggalkannya satu tahun lalu, dan langsung pergi keseoul untuk peruntungan kerja dikota besar ini dari kampung halamannya.

" Untuk mu... " Kata yunho dan memberikan kartu yang sama pada jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan menautkan keningnya bingung. Perlahan dibukanya amplop merah itu dan membuka kartu kecil itu kemudian membaca jejeran tulisan yang tertulis rapi disitu. Jaejoong menatap yunho bingung dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

" Yun... "

" Yunho ! " Teriak nana yang memanggil yunho mendahului jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan jaejoong yang duduk distool dan dengan gerakan cepat membungkam bibir cherry yang tadi sedikit membuka dengan bibirnya. Jaejoong sedikit bingung, namun ciuman menuntut dari yunho membuat perhatiannya terpecah dan membalas setiap gerakan erotis bibir yunho dan lidah yunho yang menari didalam mulutnya.

Yoochun terkekeh melihat aksi yunho ini. Dan junsu sedikit bingung, sedangkan nana dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini dan menutup mulutnya yang setengah membuka. Hentakan musik serasa seakan tak berpengaruh pada orang-orang ini.

" Benar-benar... " Gumam yoochun dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelannya. Ya, beginilah style players dari sahabatnya ini, dan hal itu sudah cukup dia pahami.

Yunho menarik bibirnya dari bibir jaejoong. Dijilatnya bibir sexy kekasihnya yang sedikit basah akibat pertukaran saliva tadi.

" Saranghae... " Bisik sexy yunho ditelinga jaejoong kemudian menarik namja cantik ini dari stoolnya dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang ramping jaejoong. Diambilnya kartu kecil yang tadi masih dipegang jaejoong. Dan mengajak jaejoong berjalan menuju keluar.

Yunho melewati nana yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kekasihnya ini akan tega melakukan hal yang tadi didepannya. Yunho tersenyum simpul dan melemparkan dengan cuek kartu yang tadi pada nana. Yeoja ini, tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Yoochun mendekati nana dan mengambil kartu yang tergeletak dilantai. Dia cukup penasaran dengan isinya.

" Begitulah dia, bukan kah kau sudah tau dia begitu, dan kau tau bukan dia akan membuat hal manis untuk memutusi pacar-pacarnya... " Ucap yoochun dan membuka kartu itu.

" No More Parfurm ! " Gumam yoochun kemudian terkekeh, karna dia tau pasti hal yang sama tertulis dikartu untuk nana.

*** END ***

Jaejoong menatap yunho yang membawanya ketempat pertama kali mereka bersama. Ditepi jalan kota, tempat yang menjadi saksi betapa kisah mereka sangat cepat namun manis.

" Kenapa kita kesini yunnie ? " Tanya jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, karna ini adalah kali ketiganya namja cantik ini bertanya padanya namun tak mendapat jawaban dari yunho.

" Yunnie... " Panggil jaejoong manja dan menatap yunho yang kini tersenyum manis.

" Ingin mengulang masa lalu... " Jawab yunho pada pertanyaan jaejoong. Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, dia memang kurang tau bagaimana pikiran anak SMA dikota besar ini. Begitupun dengan kekasihnya ini.

" Mengulang... "

" Berapa umurmu boo ? " Tanya yunho menatap intens jaejoong, membuat jantung namja ini berdebar hebat.

" 19 tahun... Wae ? " Tanya jaejoong yang bingung, emang sebelumnya yunho tak pernah bertanya itu.

" Hanya 1 tahun diatas ku... " Gumam yunho kemudian dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut dihadapan jaejoong yang terkejut dan membesarkan matanya.

_" Will you be my boyfriend_ _? _" Tanya yunho dengan mimik yang seirus dan membuat jaejoong terperangah dan membesarkan matanya.

" Yun... Yunnie... " Panggil jaejoong nampak gugup dan menatap malu kearah yunho yang menatapnya intens.

" Jawab saja boo... " Ucap yunho dan menatap was-was kearah jaejoong.

" Hmm ne... " Sahut jaejoong malu-malu. Meski dia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan yunho kini. Namun dia juga sangat senang dengan ungkapan ini. Terlebih lagi dengan kejadian diipub tadi yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan takut. Meski dia tak tau pasti kenapa tapi jaejoong tau, yeoja yang tadi sedikit banyak mungkin berhubungan dengan yunhonya.

" Gomawo boo... Now on, only you in my heart... " Ucap yunho membuat jaejoong kembali bingung namun sesaat kemudian kdia dikejutkan dengan bibir yunho yang menekan lembut bibirnya dan menghisap bibir atasnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong membalas ciuman yunho yang semakin lama semakin menuntut dan memanas. Hingga keduanya benar-benar larut dalam ciuman dan kecupan yang tercipta setelahnya.

**Yaaa No more parfurm nya Teen Toop**... jadi seperti itu lah mksud nya... jae ga usah pke parfurm yg dikasih yun lagi, bgtupun nana kan yun dah mlih jae, jd dy ga akan takut lagi klo jae nanya wangi parfurm nya... hehehe gje yaaa kekekeke

_Review please_

_._

_._


End file.
